henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 39
Members Bob Henderbeard Grimweld Solaris Previously on The Henderbeards Damian successfully fought his bear totem. Grimweld, not so much. Recently, the demon and Ragnar have been laying low. No rumors have filtered back to the Henderbeards in a few weeks. What are they up to? We are starting to see powerful items and constructs in the game. Is it your power that is bringing more of them back from the depths of history, or is it the Demon's Power? Speaking of power, what about the Dwarven Artifacts? We ended last session with 2 big cliff hangers. We will start this session with the young dragon, but today's major theme will be dealing with Filth Fever! The Adventure We began the session in the Manse of the Catlord. Solaris and Henderbeard failed at their attempts to take the place of the dragon's monther. In a surprising turn of events, Qesnef proves his usefulness, and was able to roll successfully. He left with the dragon and is now raising it. You can plane shift to check in on him and the dragon on occasion. Time in the Manse is faster than that of normal Tarq, but five years is still a long time. The party headed toward Phoroshe and found the town in disarray. Hundreds of sick and dying people. Bob was able to pray to his god and gained a new spell. A powerful and debilitating spell. He took a hit to his own constitution and made the sacrifice to rid the town of rats. Then spent a few days healing the poeple. Trillax promised to build a small shrine to Correlion. Heading east to Haraza, the party encountered a closed gate and guards. As soon as the guards realized they were dealing with the legendary Henderbeard and Solaris, they were led inside immediately. Torongo, the chieftain, inquired how the quest for Dwarven Artifacts was going. He was quickly blown off and lied to. The party learned that there was a Taldor in jail who would be burned the following morning to try to cure the source of the plague. Solaris snuck in and freed her. Pranararus, or Pran for short, was thankful. She followed Solaris and set up camp outside of town. In the mean time, Bob contintinued his work. He rid the town of rats at his own expense and cured the townspeople. While he was doing that, Henderbeard and Grimweld were talking with the chief, and getting frustrated. The chieftain's test for the the Taldor was to burn her, and if she burned, she would be a witch. Grimweld's total disregard for the law caused him to incur some disfavor, and he lost his spell casting capabilities. In apology to Henderbeard, he gave his Chrysoberyl "Cat's Eye" Ring to him. The talks with the chief did not end well. Torongo is now dead and Grimweld is the leader of the Tamar. Although Torongo was a small and petty ruler, Grimweld's total disregard for the law caused him to drop out of favor and he is still spell-less. His old god is nearly powerless in this realm and grew tired of expending energy. we were not allowed to go into the next town because Grimweld had a bounty on his head from a earlier session, standing right outside the wall of the town Henderbeard felt annoyed and decided that the wall would go down, it broke and we ended up killing several guard dwarfs "why the heck did you try to escape Grimweld". we also ended up killing the leader of the other town, Henderbeard gave up on trying to stop the other's from killing him "Grimweld stop getting bounties on your head please" Carnifex Clues Learned #There was once a Black Staff in the world. Its powers are immense, but for the safety of men, it must be destroyed (Origins of Magic, by the Baron of Igorov) #All is not what it appears to be. Light remains after darkness, life springs forth after death, hope susbsists after oblivion. This, my son, is a universal law affecting even the seven realms. (Lord McGregor’s Teachings, engraved skull XXVII, dated 1090) #Of all the constructions I have ever seen, never did I find such a fabulous map. The architecture of Castle Carnifex defies even the mind of the cleverest dwarf. (Life of a Castellan, by Hippolito de Fedorias) #Of all the laws of navigation, my venerable uncle mentioned an obscure one I never was able to fully comprehend. He said once the Seven Gates appear, there is no turning back.. . (Treaty of Exploration, by Gunntarr Rolfsen) #Cannibalism is a feeding habit common to the Pits of Banishment, practiced by some of its victims, such as Carnifex (Exotic Interplanar Foods, Tome XX-XIII) #It is wise to think before acting. What is best for all may not be good for one (Wise Guide to Outer Planes Adventuring, page 2). #In the Pits of Banishment, blow the horn at the doorway to Carnifex Castle (quote from the Codex of the Planes, Vol. 1) #The entrance to the seven realms lairs on Guardian Mesa (The Traveler’s Masters Set, Vol. IV) #Beauty lives at the center of the garden (Charms of the Green Realm, by Etienne d’ Ambreville) #Rainbows are a means of traveling in the sphere of colors, but let it be known there is no such thing as a pot of gold sitting at one end. (Lore of the Seven Realms, by Prince Vanserie Vlaardoen) #Call the sea-foam steeds and they will answer as long as the plane is white. (scribbled note in the cover of a moldy tome) #The art of flying and moving through the ether is a delicate thing. It will not always function in other worlds, such as the seven realms. (Tome on the Followers of the Air, by Eriadna) XP Session XP: 13,000 Total XP: 203,000 Current Level: 15 Loot A town "2 towns maybe"